


Took 45 Minutes To Get All Dressed Up

by RedPhoneBooth



Series: Androgynous!Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Androgyny, Androngynous!Harry, Fuck You Modest, Louis Is A Good Boyfriend, Louis Is A Supportive Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry get ready for Niall's party.</p><p>Harry's been trying to be more himself and Louis will always support him and love him for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took 45 Minutes To Get All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something really short, but I am really proud of it. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I've always felt like Harry is the kind of person that would do this (maybe in milder ways) since he already is a bit androgynous what with the nailpolish and women's trousers. So, what I wanted to achieve with this is support for him. I know it's very improbable he'll ever read this, but I would like to show my support in everyway he chooses to express himself.  
> Also, let's be honest here, he'd look great in a skirt. He's got the legs for it.
> 
> I would like to thank two of my amazing friends: Lore and Ruth for beta-ing and basically being amazing people and helping me with my writing.
> 
> Lore: [Tumblr](http://greenmeetingblue.tumblr.com/) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chestpainslouis)  
> Ruth: [Tumblr](http://sillydreamstar.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you ready.” Louis murmured in Harry’s ear with a kiss to his cheek. They were sitting on the couch watching some telly, waiting to get ready for Niall’s party tonight.

Louis grabbed the remote from the table to turn off the TV and pulled Harry with him off the couch to their bedroom.

He sat Harry down on their queen-sized bed and their wardrobe in front of them.

“Want me to help pick an outfit, babe?” Louis asked opening the wardrobe, looking over his shoulder to see Harry nodding enthusiastically.

Louis remembered the first time they’d done this. Harry was so nervous to ask what he really wanted, afraid he’d scare Louis off. Those nerves he had with Louis subsided the more they did this, but there were still those present for when he’d actually go out like that.

Louis grabbed one hand from where they’d been laying in his lap and pulled Harry up to browse through the clothing items. Louis helped him, as he did most of the time, and had figured out Harry’s expressions quickly enough. Knowing when he did or didn’t like or want something with every item he showed his boyfriend.

Finally, Harry settled on an oversized, soft, grey jumper; some black laced boots; a black biker skirt; and knee-length cat socks. He laid the clothes out on the bed for later before Louis tugged on his hand again to the bathroom.

Louis pampered him as much as he could with bath salts, scented candles, and amazing smelling shampoo. They took their time as Harry rested against Louis in the bath while his boyfriend massaged his scalp when washing his hair. Kisses fluttered against the side of his neck. Harry groaned in contentment and sighed deeply. His eyes fell closed thinking he could easily fall asleep like this with Louis plastered to his back, legs tangled in the water.

It was heaven to him.

All good things come to an end however and soon Louis and Harry stood up out of the bath and towelled themselves off. They dressed in fuzzy, warm bathrobes with Harry’s hair twisted up on his head in a towel and walked back to the bedroom.

“What colour, love?” Louis asked.

“Purple.”Harry replied

Louis grabbed the bottle of nail polish and then moved to the bed, sitting opposite of each other. Harry stuck his fingers out towards Louis who had dragged the bedside table a little closer so he could balance the bottle on top. He began painting Harry’s nails in silence with careful and controlled motions.

It reminded him of all those times he had needed to paint his sisters’ nails or if he let them paint his. There was something calming about it to Louis. Perhaps being focused on one thing and wanting to perfect it was what made him slow his normally rushed mind.

The room was comfortably silent as Louis painted. The only sound was  that of their breathing, and the bottle being moved every so often whenever Louis needed some more polish.

“There we go.” Louis muttered breathily as he finished the last nail, a small smile on his face. The next step would be Harry’s wild hair and trying to tame it. Louis unwrapped the towel and threw it on the floor. He looked at Harry to find him staring back intensely. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, stroking back a curl behind his boyfriend’s ear and then moving his hand to cup Harry’s face. Harry eagerly leaned into the touch and smiled shyly, a blush present high on his cheeks and his dimples showing.

Louis leaned in to leave a lingering kiss on Harry’s bubblegum pink lips. He could only hope that Harry felt all the love Louis had for him, since he didn’t know how to even word it.

Louis moved off the bed to get the hair dryer and a brush from the bathroom. He went to sit behind Harry and untangled his hair with care, making sure to not hurt him while getting all the knots out. All the while, Harry waved his hands a bit and blew on his nails, trying to get them to dry quicker.

Once Louis was done combing, he plugged in the hair dryer into the nearest socket. He blew hot air onto his boyfriend chocolate brown, curly locks until all the dampness had gone.

“Any special requests on what I should do with it?” Louis kissed the joint where Harry’s shoulder met his neck.

“I can’t decide between braids and a bun.” Harry complained.

“Then how about both.” Louis was quick to compromise. He rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table and got out multiple hair bands, placing them next to him on the duvet.

Louis braided some locks into little braids at random places on Harry’s head, tying each one off with a band. Once he was satisfied with the number of braids, he gathered all of the hair and twisted it into a bun on top of Harry’s head. He tugged on each one of the braids to make them stand out more.

“Want to have a look in the mirror, love?” The stepped towards the mirror after getting off the bed and Harry turned his head in all directions. “Do you like it?” Louis asked hesitantly from behind him, voice low as if he should be scared of Harry’s reaction.

“Lou,” Harry breathed, a bright smile lit up the room. “I love it. Thank you so much.” He beamed at his boyfriend in the reflection of the mirror only to find him with the same expression. Louis reached out to wind his arms around Harry’s waist and hugged him from behind, chin on his shoulder. The just stayed there for a moment taking each other in through the reflection.

Harry soon turned around in Louis’ embrace to face him. He captured Louis’ lips in a long and lingering kiss, trying to convey his love. He still didn’t understand how he ever got so lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend who loved him unconditionally. When Louis’d found out about his ever-changing self-expression, he’d been nothing but understanding. Sure, he had questions, but none were aimed to hurt him. He’d only asked to fully understand Harry better and help him find his way through all of it.

Harry could feel Louis smile against his mouth and Harry knew that Louis had grasped the meaning of all the emotions he’d put into the kiss. Harry pulled their mouths apart and rested their forehead against each other, rubbing their noses together. Quiet giggles drifted through the silent room, skirting around the edges of their safe bubble, but careful not to burst it.

Louis was the first to break it, though. “As much as I’d like to stand here with you forever, we should get dressed.” He whispered it so quietly, Harry had almost missed it even though it was the loudest sound in the room. It seemed as if Louis tried to pop the bubble in slow motion by talking so quietly. Harry dropped his hands from Louis’ shoulders, running them along his arms and follow the way down to where Louis’d placed his hands on his waist.

“Okay.” Harry mumbled. He squeezed Louis’ hands before taking them off his waist and holding them in his much larger ones and tangled their fingers together. Standing there together, it felt like they had an eternity together, neither of them willing to move.

Eventually, Harry forced himself to pull away and shuffled towards where his already picked outfit lay and dressed himself. Louis followed with his own clothes. Simple black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with two cartoony figures wearing crowns. Harry had gotten it for him and it was his favourite t-shirt. He topped it off with a clean black blazer to make himself appear a bit more festive. He tried to style his hair with some wax, forming it into a messy fringe.

Louis had just laced his own trademark Vans when he noticed Harry was sliding on his boots. Louis kneeled in front of Harry looking up at him through his lashes and then looked down to lace the boots. He wanted to make Harry feel special, feel like the most beautiful person and this is how he wanted to do that for him. He wanted to treat Harry the way he deserved: like royalty.

To him, Harry was royalty.

Harry was the person he needed to protect at all costs. Louis would hate for him to be harmed in any way. He’d slay dragons and climb towers for his beautiful prince. He knew Harry would fight along with him. Because what they were doing right now, that was fighting the dragons. Perhaps they weren’t as scaly and more like angry men in suits, but you can be sure Louis would do anything to fight them off.

He finished the second boot and placed a kiss on his knee before getting back up and holding his hand out for Harry to take.

“Any make up?” Louis carried Harry’s hand in a gentle hold, his thumb stroking back and forth over the knuckles lightly.

“Maybe just the lipstick?” Harry said this like a question, but Louis could tell it’s what he wanted. So he lead them over to the vanity and picked out the one that matched Harry’s natural colour. He uncovered the lipstick and twisted it before applying a thin coat over half-opened lips. Louis laid it back on the vanity when he had done so as his boyfriend slid on his many rings, and necklace.

One last time, Louis pulled them over to the mirror to study the final outcome. Harry straightened his skirt and played with the many rings on his fingers. Both boys were pleased with what they saw, as much as with themselves as the other. Their hands bumped together and fingers tangled, it was a second nature to them.

“My beautiful Harry.” Louis marvelled. Harry blushed, it was an effect Louis had on him that had yet to fade even though they’ve been together for so many years.

They had but one thing to say to each other before leaving the apartment to go over to Niall’s.

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you, Harry.”


End file.
